1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a framing bracket for home and like building construction, for example, when building with conventional wooden studs and sheet wall material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a framing bracket for forming wall to wall connections such as "tee" connections and "corner post" connections in wood stud construction.
2. General Background and Prior Art
In home and generally light construction, builders normally form walls and crosswalls by assembling frames of a plurality of bulding "studs" which are generally conventional two inch by four inch by eight feet long wooden building members. Such building studs are known in the art and are generally wood, being of pine for example.
A wall is normally formed by arranging studs in parallel with a lower or base stud and an upper top member completing a rectangular frame. The vertical studs are usually spaced at sixteen inches (16") more or less on centers depending on local building codes.
These stud walls are normally covered with four foot by eight foot (4'.times.8') sheets of wall material such as gypsum, sheetrock, paneling, or the like. These constructed wall frames are connected end to end to form the outer walls and inner walls of homes, and like small buildings with an outer veneer of brick or wood siding or the like facing the outside and the weather. Such construction presently constitutes a tremendous volume of the construction industry, especially in home construction and in the construction of like small dwellings and buildings such as apartments, stores, shops and the like.
The covering of the formed wall frames with an inner sheet wall material such as gypsum board presents a problem wherever a corner must be formed or wherever a "tee" is formed with one wall branching off from another. It is to this general problem that the present invention is directed.
When a builder constructs a "tee" wall off his main wall, extra studs must be used above and beyond the normal sixteen inch centers in order that sheet material can be properly attached to both the main wall and the side wall which branches therefrom.
In the present construction industry, extra building studs or the like are added to provide surfaces for the attachment of this sheet material at such corner posts and tee connections.
This is a waste of materials, as the extra studs are not needed for strength, their primary purpose. They are added because there is a need for a surface to which the wall material can be attached by nailing for example.
This represents a significant waste of time and materials which is repeated over and over nation wide throughout the home building industry.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a framing bracket which forms a "tee" or "corner post" connection of two wooden stud walls without the need of extra stud members at the connection.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a framing bracket which is economical to manufacture and simple to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a framing bracket which can be easily installed to form "tee" and "corner post" connections using conventional carpentry methods. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a framing bracket for forming "tee" and "corner post" connections at the upper and lower surfaces respectively of such connections.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a "tee" and "corner post" connector which provides proper spacing so that wall material can be uninterruptedly affixed to both the base wall and side wall connected thereto.